A Noob Who Got Scammed
by KeroroBombz
Summary: My first one-shot piece...enjoy, I guess..


**All Events in the Story Are Fake!! KokijaSin (Read Description in the very end)**

* * *

I couldn't get my eyes off that beautiful Frozen Tuna. Of course, even if I had the money, I wouldn't be able to use it. I still needed a lot more levels to go.

_Sigh_.

It's impossible to even get to level ten! I've been spending months here on Victoria, but I always die immediately, even from a _Snail_!

_Sigh_ again.

All my friends already got their first jobs. Lucky them! Now whenever they're online, they just rant about how slow I am on leveling up. Then they call me a "noob".

I kicked a rock that touched my red rubber boots. It stung a little. As I passed more Free Market store permits, I kept on seeing stuff like: S_Work Glove 10mill_ or _B Eye of Fire 250k_. How do people even manage that kind of money?

I stared at the Frozen Tuna again. If I equipped myself with that, I would have an eighty weapon attack polearm! Then I can actually kill Snails in _one hit_! It would be so awesome to do that!

But I stared at the price: _80mill_

The store owner was a random beginner, just like me. How is that possible?

I looked at his stats. _Level Three Beginner_. Is he a hacker? Or is it just luck?

I decided to chat with him. I opened the messenger and typed in _/invite oOBeginnerOo_. He immediately responded, but his talking tone sounded irritated.

"What do you want, noob?"

I replied, pissed. "What do you mean 'noob'? You're the same level as me!"

The store owner sighed. "Do you really want to know how I make so much profit?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Of course!"

He told me to first trade him one-thousand mesos. I opened up the trade box and entered in all the mesos I have. Then he told me to press Alt and Tab at the same time after I press trade. I did what he told. But for some reason, I exited out of Maple Story!

I clicked the Maple Story icon and went back into the game. Instead of the trade box, there was a sign that read "Trade Successful".

_SCAMMED!!_

I quickly logged out, hoping that it was a glitch. My eyes were boggled, my forehead full of sweat. _This can't be...my one-thousand mesos...stolen!! Nuuuus!!_

After that incident, I never listened to anyone in Maple again. I told my Maple "buddies" what I went through. They just kept calling me "noob". After that day...I never traded with anyone again. Ever.

_One Year Later_

I'm now a Level Fourty Cleric (after a whole year of Mapling, of course). Over time, I've learned to trust people again and now I have a pretty bunch of fifty-million mesos. I'm pretty happy.

So there was this one day when I entered the Free Market, Room One. I saw this guy who looked pretty familiar. I clicked on the store and he sold an item that I needed for the next Pap hunt: _Piece of Dimension_. I bought it for 10mill and left. But just before I clicked "Exit Shop", I saw his name. _OOBeginnerOo _

I gasped, horrified. I quickly clicked his stats. _Level Three Beginner_.

"So...you're still here, noob? Let me teach you a lesson."

I partied him and told him that I would level him up for free. He quickly accepted. _Stupid idiot...doesn't even know he's falling for his own trick. What is he, an eight-year old?_

I led him to Sleepywood and entered the Ant Tunnel. He immediately died. I waited for him to catch up after he revived himself. We entered Mushmom's Grave. But the sad thing was, he didn't know! _What a noob!_

I healed him and said, "Get ready to run!"

He looked at me, befuddled. "Why?"

Zombie Mushmom spawned. We both pressed F5. I changed channels after the noob died. Then I tracked him by typing _/find oOBeginnerOo_. It worked. He was still in Sleepywood. I then pressed Alt and Tab. I opened the software, GM Caller. I pressed the button "CONTACT GM". I went back to Maple Story and two hundred-fifty Gms were lined up in Sleepywood.

All I did was say "oOBeginnerOo equals Scammer" and the noob disappeared. Probably d/ced and got banned.

"That's why," I said under my breath,"you never scam the administrater of Maple Story."

_...The End..._

* * *

**I felt like writing a lame one-shot, and these are the results. Maple Story (C) to Nexon/Wizet. All events and characters are made up. If you have a character named oOBeginnerOo, I am terribly sorry; it's a total coincidence, I swear! Enjoy 3 KokijaSin**


End file.
